Love is a Temporary Madness
by BlueMetalXavier
Summary: When Dylan Swan moved to Forks Washington she never imagined the love that awaited her there. The Cullen's exclusive to the school body show and interest in her also drawing her into the supernatural world as well as immediate danger. But what love is not worth risking especially when there is a chance it can last for eternity?
1. Prolouge

_'Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like volcanoes and then subsides; you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so far intertwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is' Louis De Bernienes._

_Prologue_

_When I moved to Forks Washington this isn't how I imagined my life to be. To stare in the eyes of a hunter as I imagined my own death, I've come to realise that if I never moved to Forks I wouldn't be facing my own demise._

_But if I didn't move to Forks I wouldn't have met my soul mate, I wouldn't have had the experiences with love as I do now. So it is with certainty that I don't regret my move to Forks._

_And as the hunter prowled closer I closed my eyes and thought of my love who I now had to leave behind._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter One**

It was seventy five degrees out in Phoenix as my mother drove us to the airport, the sky cloudless beyond into the horizon. I was wearing my favourite converses, black with lighting bolts among the sides, the rest of my clothes were plain and too warm for the heat but I need them for were I was going. My twin sister Bella was wearing a sleeveless, white eyelet lace, it was a favourite of our mother's. A farewell gesture. My carry on was my hoodie and Bella's was her parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of the northeast of the Washington State a small town called Forks existed. It lived under the constant cover of clouds. It rains there more than any other place in the United States of America. It was form this town and it's omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with Bella and I when we were only a few months old. It was this town we spent a month each summer until we were fourteen. That was the year Bella put her foot down and these past few years, my Dad, Charlie, vacationed with us in California for two weeks instead. I was not impressed by this decision.

It was Forks that we now journeyed to - where Bella exiled herself - an action she took with her great horror. She detested Forks where as I loved Forks. I loved the constant rain that showered everyday, I loved the wind that howled at night and most especially I loved spending time with my Dad.

Phoenix...

I hated Phoenix. I hated the sun and the blistering heat. I hated the vigorous, sprawling city.

'Girls' my mom called out to us for the thousandth time. 'You don't have to do this'

When I looked back at my Mom I felt a spasm of panic as I glanced at her wide, childlike eyes. How could we leave my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still.

'We want to go' Bella lied. Bella has always been a bad liar but she had been saying this so frequently that it almost sounded convincing.

'Tell Charlie I said hi'

'I will' I said, giving her a smile.

'I'll see you both soon' she insisted. 'Take care of each other, and remember you can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back'

But I could tell that was a sacrifice behind that promise.

'Don't worry' I told her. She hugged us both and then we were on the plane and she was gone.

It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a smaller plane up to Port Angeles and then an hour drive to Forks. I didn't mind the travelling, I couldn't wait to get home and see Charlie again.

Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole move. He was genuinely pleased that Bella and I were coming to Forks to live with him. He had gotten us registered with the local high school and was going to help us find a car.

I still knew it was going to be awkward despite how much I missed him. None of us are what you would call verbose, I suppose he was also confused on Bella's decision to come to Forks she made no effort to hide her distaste. Where I was already in talks with Dad to move out here.

It was already raining when we reached Port Angeles, Charlie was waiting for us with the cruiser. He is the Police Chief Swan to the people of Forks. Dad gave us an awkward hug when we exited the plane, or in our case stumbled. As far as twins go we were quite different but we had our clumsiness to bond over in many a hospital beds.

'It's good to see you girls' he said smiling as he automatically steadied us. 'You haven't changed much. How's Renee?

'Mom's fine. It's brilliant to see you to' I told him/

We had only a few bags. Most of our clothes from Phoenix were to light for Washington. We still needed more of a winter wardrobe.

'I found a good car for you guys, real cheap' he announced when we were all strapped in.

'What kind of car?' I asked taking note of how he said 'good care for you' as opposed to just 'good car'

'Well it's a Chevy. A truck.'

'Where did you find it?' Bella asked.

'Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?'. La Push the tiny Indian reservation on the cost, a 15 minute drive from Forks. I vaguely remembered Dad's friends.

'No' Bella answered

'Yeah, we used to fish together right?' I asked.

'Yes' Dad replied 'He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, so he offered to sell it to me'

'What year is it?' Bella asked. Immediately Dad's expression changed it was cleat that was the one question he didn't want us to ask.

'Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old'

'When did he buy it?' I prompted

'in 1984. I think'

'Was it bought new?' Bella pressed.

'Eh..No. I think it was new in the early sixties, fifties' he admitted sheepishly.

'Dad we don't much about cars, so we wouldn't be able to fix it anything were to happen' I said.

'Really Dylan, Bella the thing runs great'

'How cheap is cheap?' she asked.

'Well, sweetheart I kind of already bought it for you girls as a homecoming present' Dad said peaking out at us with a hopeful expression.

'You didn't need to do that' I told him.

'I don't mind, I want you both to be happy here'. He was looking ahead at the road when he spoke. Dad wasn't comfortable with expressing himself. We were similar to him in this aspect.

'That's really nice Dad, thanks' Bella spoke.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet and that was pretty much it for conversation. It was beautiful of course. Everything was green, the trees, the bark, the branches shifting together in the wind. Even the air had that whimsical green effect.

Dad stilled lived in the same small, three bedroom house that he'd bought with Renee in the days of their marriage. The early ones, the only ones they had. There parked in the street that never changed was our new truck. It was a faded red colour, with big fenders. To my surprise I actually liked it. I didn't know if it could run but I could see myself driving it.

It took only one trip to get all our stuff upstairs to our rooms. I had claimed the bedroom that faced the front yard. Bella obtained the one facing out the back. The room looked the same since the last time I was here. Only more mature since I was older. There was only one bathroom, that we would all have to share.

One of the best things about Dad. He doesn't hover. He left us alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice that little moment to be alone with my thoughts. I still couldn't believe I was here. I was trying years beforehand to move to Forks with little success and now I was here.

Forks High School had a total of three hundred and fifty seven - now fifty nine students. There was over seven hundred people in our junior class alone. All these kids had grown up together - their grandparents toddlers together.

Perhaps if we looked like girls from Phoenix should, but physically we'd never fit in. I should be tan and sporty, a volleyball player or a cheerleader - all things associated living in the sun. Only we were both ivory skinned, slender bodies, mine was more feminine if you could believe. I was always treated as something more delicate and fragile. I wasn't like the other girls either. I preferred comic books to romance novels, action movies to rom coms. I didn't relate to people my age aside from Bella. I wondered sometimes if I was seeing things through my eyes that the reset of the world was seeing through theirs, maybe there was a glitch in my brain.

I slept well that night. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the rook was like a lullaby. I was only startled awake when my door creaked open and Bella came in. I lifted the covers and she scampered on to the bed and under the covers with me and I drifted once more into sleep.


End file.
